Hyrule Shinobi
by Cloud Narukami
Summary: For centuries the same cycle raging on, time after time; evil would rise, a hero would banish the evil, the hero falls for the princess. So what if the hero had enough of being controlled like a puppet? Enter Naruto Link Namikaze. Hyrulian born Naruto. Naruto x Harem. Warning Lemons will be present throughout the story. Bad summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers.

Sorry not an update just an edit. So look through this again, I've added a few things, I felt I needed to add more things and explain some things better.

I am still working on my other stories, I just had to get this story out and it may get more focus for a while.

It will be a Naruto x Hyrule Warriors fic. The story will be set in the Hyrule Warriors world with Naruto replacing Link. Naruto will be the latest reincarnation of the Link, so no jutsu's, but I may come up with a way that allows Naruto and few other to perform Jutsu's but they won't actually be Jutsu's. Read and you'll find out what I mean.

**Warning characters will be heavily ooc, relationships will be rushed. I'll try not too but a few will be. Sorry I forgot to mention the 1****st**** time I tend to rush relationships. Sorry.**

Also note this story will contain characters and elements from other series. I Honestly don't know how long this fic will be considering the Hyrule Warrior's story was rather short but I'll do my best.

To be honest I have not actually played Hyrule Warriors myself but have looked up the cutscenes so sorry if I miss something's.

Warning this story will be more of a romance story than action/adventure, so lemons will be present throughout the story because honestly I am still rather new to writing and am not very good at writing battles so if someone is willing to help me with that please message me.

Also I will be needing a beta for this story as I am aware my english, grammar, ect. Isn't the best and need a beta to help me with that, so if you're interested please let me know.

Pairings Naruto x 5-6 girls:

Naruto x Cia x Fi x Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Eventually) x Impa x ? x ?

Possible harem candidates:

Zelda/Shiek? (Separate people?)

Lana (Would be a like Cia's twin but not the same person just split in half.)

Midina

Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Lightning (FFXIII)

Ruto

Rosso The Crimson (FFVII DOC)

Bayonetta

Other? Remember it's only 5-6 girls in the harem unless the demand for a bigger harem becomes apparent with good reasoning and selection. If you think more should be added then give a reason why that would work in the story, I can make up something for 5-6 girls but anymore and I need ideas for why the girls would let that happen.

Note I take no credit in the intro, that came from Silver2350's "The Legend of the Adventures of Hyrule Warriors" story. I just changed and added a few things.

**X Prologue/Chapter 1 X**

**X ? X**

_Hyrule, it is a land full of darkness, anger, tragedies and wars. In every age after the creators of the world Din, Nayru and Farore have given life to the land. A countless of number of battles have occurred over the forces of darkness and the forces of light. _

_These battles have been fought over for the purpose of one object of unlimited power, the Triforce. Split in three parts; power, wisdom and courage. Countless battles have happened over and over, only to search and claim the Triforce, even if it was just only for a piece of one the three pieces of the Triforce. _

_In every age whenever the power of the Triforce had fallen into the clutches of the forces of darkness, there would always be a hero. Dressed in green and wielding his sword in his left hand, this hero would battle for the forces of light and bring a new era of peace to Hyrule. _

_The pieces of the Triforce in every age have always fallen into the same hands. The Triforce of power has always fallen into the clutches of the king of darkness. The Triforce of wisdom gets past down to the Princess of Hyrule and then the Triforce of courage, handed down to the legendary left handed hero in green. _

_The destinies of these three have always tangled together because of the Triforce. As if a never ending cycle the hero wielding The Triforce of Courage would fall for the wielder of The Triforce of Wisdom, typically as fate would have it as, would be the princess. _

_But what if things changed? What if fate had different plans? What if the seemingly never ending-cycle was shattered? _

_This is the tale of that possibility._

**X Zelda X**

The strong wind blew against her golden locks as they shift from the breeze of the wind around her face. Undisturbed by the breeze she keeps her eyes closed and continues playing her harp.

Sitting on a log in the middle of a field is a young woman; roughly in her late teens. She has golden/yellow locks of hair breaded into a single ponytail towards the end of her hair, with bangs covering both sides of her face that go all the way to her chest area; she has pointy longer than human ears, a clear trait of a Hylian. With a tiara holding a pink gem in the centre resting on her forehead.

The woman holds an aura you'd find in a princess, yet she doesn't quite appear to be dressed as a typical princess, she wears battle armour that says she's dressed for war. Yet it still manages to hold a certain elegance to it all the while.

This Hylian is non-other than Princess Zelda.

, …..Sweet, smoothing music can be heard throughout the fields Zelda continues her musical performance. A face of peace can be seen on Zelda's face as she speeds up her playing.

It had always been a hobby of Zelda's. It started while she was young, about 5 years old. She had spotted a maid playing what appeared to have been a harp and instantly developed a liking to it's sweet, smoothing sound and requested lessons as she grew.

All around the princess she see's nothing but peace and tranquillity. The fields are a lively colour of green, the waters are as clear as crystals, the sky is a beautiful cool shade of light blue without so much as a single cloud occupying the sky, letting the golden sun shine as far as her eye can see.

She can see animals of all kinds sitting around her, listing to her performance as if in a trance of peace. Everything seems so at peace.

But then things changed.

The sky darken, taking on a dark black colour as clouds suddenly appear filling the sky. The lively green fields begin to rapidly decay, going from bright green to lifeless grey. The waters have been polluted into a sickly sea of blood.

All the animals that had previously been seated around Zelda quickly dash off into the distance. As if running from something or someone.

Turning around Zelda gasps. Coming right for her is a wave of darkness converging on her position, threating to swallow her whole. Without hesitation Zelda begins to flee from the oncoming darkness.

It seemed her efforts were for naught, as the darkness quickly caught up to her. Closing her eyes, Zelda throws her hands in front of herself in a futile attempt to protect herself from the darkness.

"NO!" With a yell Zelda shoots forward from her bed, sweat falling from her brow, eyes dilated, heavy breathing. Her personal guardian quickly rushes to her side.

Zelda's personal guard is one of the Captains of Hyrule's Royal Army, Impa. Impa has silver/white hair tied into a little bun at the back of her head with a single strand going down the right side of her face.

She dresses in a typical Sheikian battle outfit that has been modified slightly, which is predominately blue with silver here and there and two red feathers hanging off her belt around her waist.

"Another bad dream?" Zelda looks down.

"It's the same dream haunting me." Impa walks over to Zelda.

"Perhaps it's a sign of bad omen. Dark times could be upon us." Zelda grips her chest slightly.

"Dark times?" Impa looks over to a table beside Zelda. Looking at the green clothing sitting upon the table with a blue scarf resting ontop of it.

"If it is indeed true….We must locate him…." Impa moves herself in front of a window as the sun shines through the blinds. "We must find the reborn hero."

Zelda quickly gets herself dressed in her usual attire.

"Then I suppose it would be a wise idea to get started looking yes?" Impa nods.

"Indeed it would your grace."

**X Scene Break X**

*SWISH!*

*CLING!*

"Hyrrrrggghhh!"

In the middle of a forest we find a single individual practicing his sword skills. He swings, slashes and stabs various wooden dummies around the training field the young man is in. Cut in various ways such as, in half, sideways, vertical and multiple stab wounds found in various parts of the training dummies.

There are signs of all kinds of training that can be found around the training field. There's targets for practicing with a bow, as there are numerous targets with a red bullseye painted in the centre with numerous arrows stuck in the centre, displaying the archer has incredible aim, seeing arrow after arrow in the centre with the one shot afterwards crushing the one before it.

You can find various weapons lying in weapon holds, for instance; swords of all kinds, bows & arrows, staffs, knives. Proof of whoever resides in this area is a jack of all trades.

*SWOOSH!*

Applying force into his legs the young man performs a jump slash at his target. The result being, the training dummy is split in half as it falls to either side as the sound of wood meeting ground is heard in the young man's ears.

Wiping some sweat from his forehead the figure sheathes his sword into its sheathe.

Taking a better look at the youth it's found the young man is rather masculine, not too big but not too small, just at the perfect size. The young man possess a rather tall size considering his young age of 17, sitting comfortably at about 5'7" (173cm).

He has predominately crimson red hair with sun-kissed blond patches running through crimson red. His hair is naturally spikey up top with some hair largely usually covering his left eye. Through his visible eye you can determine he has azure blue eyes.

He wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and crimson boots, and black cloth with red running through it covering his left leg and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge. _(Cloud Strife's outfit from FFVII AC but with red mixed in.)_

The youth in question just so happens to be the hero of legend, wielding The Triforce of Courage. Naruto Link Namikaze, or just Naruto L. Namikaze for short. Straitening himself up "Naruto." Naruto hears someone calling his name.

Turning around he's greeted by a most welcomed sight. Walking towards him now is non-other than one of his girlfriends. Cia.

Cia is a beautiful 17 year old girl. She has stunning silver/light blue hair and amethyst purple eyes. Cia is wearing a one-piece outfit that splits to either sides of her hips that covers most of her legs. She has white feathers that turn purple at the end around her neck.

Sitting atop of her head, is a most unique hat that splits in half with gold trimmings and a purple crystal in the middle. Where the outfit splits she has a cloth covering her front with white skin-tight clothing covering her legs and white high-heels covering her feet. _(Cia's guardian of time outfit.)_

Naruto grew up with Cia. They met early on in their lives, around the time they were 5 years old Naruto's parents, came home with Cia in tow. They told him that they had found her while they were out hunting.

Apparently Cia's parents had died recently and that Cia couldn't handle staying alone at her home and decided to leave. But as one could guess a 5 year old all alone would not last very long. Cia had travelled for days and passed out from dehydration when Naruto's parents had found her.

Naruto's parents being the kind people they were decided to take her in. After all she would make a good friend for their son. Naruto hadn't met many people in his early life. His parents were alays so protective of him and made sure his contact with others were kept to a minimal, until he could at least protect himself.

Naruto and Cia became the best of friends in no time flat. The two were practically inseperable, they were often teased of behaving like newlyweds by Naruto's parents. That would earn a blush on both children's faces, though Cia's blush was always more intense than Naruto's.

As time progressed Cia revealed herself to be a young sorceress in-training. This had greatly surprised Naruto and his family. Any kind of sorcerer was rare. The amount of people that were so gifted in the arts of magic was little to none. It wasn't uncommon; it was just rare for people to be able to cast high-level spells.

Those that were able to do powerful magic were often regarded as heroes or villains. As magic as amazing it can be, can be used for evil purposes. It has also been noted to sometimes corrupt one's mind.

Cia in time had eventually told Naruto the truth about herself sometime after his parents died from their respective diseases that claimed them early in Naruto's life. Naruto would forever remember what Cia had revealed that day.

**X FlashBack 4 Years Ago X**

_Naruto is currently facing Cia whilst sitting down in front of one another inside their house, that Naruto had inherited after the passing of his parents. Cia fumbles around with her fingers while flicking her gaze between Naruto's eyes and the floor._

"_Naruto…..There's something I have to tell you." Naruto nods his head slowly unsure of why Cia is acting so nervous for._

"_I'm listening Cia." He says in a comforting manner while placing his left hand over her nervously fidgeting hands, causing Cia to blush._

"_U-Um…..W-Well you see it's…..I haven't been entirely honest with you or your parents." This confused Naruto if he confused face was anything to go by._

"_What do you mean Cia?" Cia's gaze shifts back to the floor._

"_You remember how I said that my parents had died?" Naruto nods._

"_Of course I do. What about it?"_

"_Well it's that I wasn't entirely telling the truth…" Cia pauses. "You see I was once what you would call a Guardian of Time." Naruto had shock present on his face._

"_Guardian of Time?" Cia nods._

"_Yes. You know all about The Triforce yes?" _

"_Of course I do. Everyone does. What does being a Guardian of Time have to do with that?" Came Naruto's reply._

"_A Guardian of Time you see…..Is tasked with keeping the balance of the Triforce. A Guardian watches to make sure that each piece of the Triforce goes to the correct bearer."_

"_As you know after much time passes evil rises. Yet as evil rises so does the hero of legend. That is how things have been since the beginning of time…." Cia pauses to look into Naruto's eyes._

"_And as the Guardian, I have witnessed time after time. How they hero rises and vanquishes the evil incarnate. With evil's bane in hand the hero triumphs over evil…..But as I continued to observe the Triforce, I found myself fascinated by the hero."_

"_I fell in love with him by just watching his spirit, his courage….." Naruto looked puzzled as to why she had stopped herself and waited patiently for her to continue. "Observing the hero I constantly found him always falling in love with the same person time and time again. Every reincarnation always fell for the same reincarnation."_

"_It would seem it was fate that the hero would always fall for the bearer of The Triforce of Wisdom."_

"…_And what does any of that have to do with why you ceased being the Guardian of Time?" Naruto asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. He saw as Cia's face dropped and looked back to the floor._

"_I stopped being the Guardian of Time after I couldn't take it anymore. Watching the one I love to continue to fall for someone else, knowing I would never be that person!" Her sudden outburst startled Naruto slightly before he composed himself and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb on her hand, soothing her._

"…_So I just up and left one day….Using my knowledge of magic I casted a spell that would take me to the realm that the hero dwelled in. What I didn't know was that after casting it, it would also bring about physical changes to myself."_

"_I hadn't exactly perfected my magic skills you see. After the spell had finished I ended in the forest where your parents found me. And that's how I ended up here." Cia finished her story._

"…_."_

_Naruto sat there in silence for a minute, taking in the whole story. Cia had dropped quite a bomb on him just now. He'd always figured she wasn't quite normal. Her ears weren't quite as long as the normal Hyrulian._

_Looking up back into Cia's eyes he spoke. "…I believe you…. So does this mean you're going to leave in search of the hero?" Cia shook her head. "What? Why? Didn't you leave your position to be with him?"_

_Gazing directly into his eye's, she leaned forward and cupped the side of his face with her hands. "I'm not going to go looking for him because….." She trailed off blushing._

"_Because?" Naruto blushed at the closeness; Cia was merely inches away from his face. He shivered slightly at feeling her breath against him._

"…_..Because. I've already found him." Cia finished and close the distance between them and lip found lip. Cia _

_Naruto's eyes widened at the act of intimacy before closing them and started kissing Cia back, much to her pleasure._

_The kiss lasted for minutes as Naruto now had Cia in his lap as his hands roamed Cia's body. Cia shivered and moaned at the way Naruto touched her. She had tears in her eyes, not from pain or fear, but from happiness._

_After continuing their kiss for moments longer the two eventually pulled back to breath in air. Panting slightly after his first kiss, Naruto leaned his forehead against Cia's._

_Moving his head back slightly so he was staring at Cia's eyes. "Cia….Being the hero of legend means I'm also the bearer of The Triforce of Courage correct?" Cia nods in return to his question._

"_Of course love. Why do you ask?"_

"…_Could you train me?" Cia's eyes widen slightly. "If I am indeed the hero of legend; then that means evil will rise soon doesn't it?" Receiving a nod he continues. "If that is the case then it would be for the best if I had some training no?"_

"_I mean I'm not just going to become a badass with zero training, pick up a sword and own everything I face." Cia nodded. It made sense. "And as the previous Guardian of Time that would mean you understand how to use the Triforce correct?"_

_Cia nods her head in affirmation. "Hmph! Of course I do, just who do you think I am?" Naruto smiles and leans in close, delivering a short kiss, then leaning back._

"_My sorceress girlfriend, who else?" Cia giggles in return with a blush on her cheeks._

"_Hmmmm….Well I guess I could teach you…But first…Why do you seek power?" Naruto looked down in thought. "Why do you seek strength? For glory? For Fame?...Why do you desire power?"_

"…" _Naruto's thought's drift back to the time of his father's passing._

"_Naruto…*cough*….Promise me…someday you'll get strong son…*cough*…*Cough*…strong enough to protect the ones you care for…..Never lose sight of yourself son. Don't let the power corrupt you, I know it will be tempting. So promise me so become *cough* *cough*….become the hero I know you can be. I will always love you my son." Those were the last words Naruto ever heard his father speak before he fell into the arms of eternal slumber. _

"_I-I…I don't care about the fame, the glory. I….just want to protect what I care for, to protect those who can't protect themselves. I want to become the hero my parents believed I can be!" Naruto spoke each word from the heart, and Cia could see that._

"_Hehehe..I'd expect nothing less of my hero." Chuckling slightly. They both lean in again to engage in another loving kiss._

_That was the starting point of their relationship. It was a day Naruto would never forget._

**X FlashBack End X**

And worked him to the bone she did. Cia had much to offer Naruto. Being the Ex-Gaurdian of Time, meant she had a lot of time to lean spells and fighting styles. Though she hadn't perfected everything, she had at least learned how to do things. She just needed to practice them some more.

Cia had taught Naruto a great deal of things. She had taught him how to command the elements, though he wasn't as strong as Cia, but that's to have expected; after all she was a Guardian of Time.

Through Cia's teachings he learned the art of Fūinjutsu.

**X FlashBack X**

"_Arghhhh!" Naruto exclaimed after what seemed the millionth time he attempted to perform a simple wind spell. He was currently trying to cut a waterfall in half with just wind magic. Suffice to say it was much easier said than done._

_He'd had immense trouble just cutting a simple leaf in half with wind magic. He was almost starting to regret asking Cia to stop holding back in training him. Yet as hellish the training was, he knew it would be a life saver in the long-run._

_Naruto had taken to swordsmanship like a fish does to water. Naruto believed that to be thanks to his mother's genes, after all she was a most exceptional swordswoman. Only falling short to his late father._

_Of course it helped that Cia knew various healing spells to patch him up when he got his ass handed to him. Being able to train in their minds or as Cia referred to it as their 'Inner world' They could train for days in there and only have spent a few hours in reality._

_It was suffice to say, they spent most of their training in their 'Inner worlds', as it saved time and they could create clones to speed the training up. Oh yes, the clones. Cia explained that the clones, were just a fragment of their minds and therefore whatever they leaned so did they. But of course they could only be used in their 'Inner worlds''; meaning it was up to them in the real world to increase their muscles and kept up their figures. So that meant all the sword training had to happen in the real world._

_Naruto learned most of his magic in their 'Inner world', it was far easier to learn magic while connected to Cia's mind. Cia had explained that by connecting one's mind to another's, that created a bond. A bond was a two way street she explained. She'd learn what he knew and he'd learn what she did…Well not perfectly, just enough to get a grasp of how to do things properly._

_Out of all the magic elements so far, wind was the one furthest from his grasp. He wasn't by any means a master at the others, just had a decent grip of them. All but wind._

"_Damn it! Why won't it work!?" Hearing giggling coming behind him, he turned to find Cia, ahnd covering her mouth._

"_It isn't working silly, because you're relying on brute force to split the waterfall. You think by pumping a whole lot of magic into it makes it more powerful yes?" Receiving a nod, Cia moved over to him and hit him over the head._

"_OW!"_

"_Fool! Magic isn't about how much energy you put into the spell. It's about using the right amount! Sure applying large amounts of energy into a spell makes it strong." Naruto looked confused._

"_Then whats the proble-OW!" He's interrupted when Cia strikes him over the head again._

"_It makes the spell stronger all right. BUT!…. It also makes the spell unrefined, uncontrolled and undisciplined. Love." Seeing she had his full attention she continued. "Magic is so much more than just a tool, it's alive."_

"_And just like any living thing Magic can develop a mind of its own. After all just who do you think Ganon came into existence?" Seeing Naruto's eyes widen, she giggled. "Of course at first he wasn't always bad. He used to be a good man….a good sorcerer. But he underestimated magic. He believed it to be nothing more than just a tool. And he paid dearly for that."_

"_He used to be a good man that used his magic to help, to protect. But he lost himself at some point. He lost sight what he stood for, what he'd die for…It's tragic really….Now do you understand why I was so hesitant to get serious about your training love? I was arfriad I'd lose you…" _

_Naruto felt like a dick right now. He'd been pushing Cia so hard to teach him all the strong spells. He thought she didn't think he was ready, that he was too inexperienced. How could he have been so blind?_

_Walking over to Cia Naruto wrapped his arms around her slender figure. Gently rubbing her back in a comforting manner. He could feel Cia sigh into his embrace._

"_Cia…..I'm so sorry. I've been such an idiot. Can you forgive me?" Cia looked at his azure eyes and smiled._

"_Hmmm….I guess I could..buuuutttt…." She trailed off._

"_But?" Cia smiled and pecked his nose._

"_You owe me a date." Oh right….After Cia had kissed him Naruto felt….wired…..He was happy yet oddly at the same time it felt….wrong. He didn't understand it. Cia was practically the only girl he knew. So why would he feel so what was wrong with him?_

_He'd told Cia he needed time to process the whole thing. Cia had explained it was his desdiny as the hero, to fall in love with the bearer of The Triforce of wisdom. OH! Oh of course that was it!_

_Subconciously as the supposed 'hero', Naruto had been unknowingly rejecting Cia's advances. He guessed it must have been the work of the Goddess, trying to pull his strings. Well no more! NO ONE CONTROLLS NARUTO L. NAMIKAZE!_

_Looking into Cia's eyes, Naruto smiled. Leaning in Naruto delivered a soft kiss to Cia's lips._

"_I'd love to." Cia squealed in delight and covered his lips with hers. Their relationship may have started a while back, however. This was the true starting point. Perhaps it used to be his fate to fall for the bearer of Wisdom. Well not anymore, Naruto L. Namikaze forges his own fate._

**X FlashBack End X**

Fūinjutsu was an art that was often overlooked, mostly because people couldn't understand the value of it and simply gave up seeing the art was a most difficult one to learn. But with Cia's help Naruto quickly became a prodigy in the art.

Cia had explained that Fūinjutsu, was the way people who couldn't perform high-tier spells a way of performing such feats. It was a brilliant Idea admitidly, by just using small amounts of magic and applying it into ink that was painted with precise strokes could create things that would leave even the strongest sorcerers amazed.

Though Cia admitted, much history on Fūinjutsu was lost through time as it was a most difficult art to learn, she still was able to pick up the basics which Naruto seemed to be a prodigy in. He had a weird feeling his father's genes was behind that one.

He had at times seen his father using a brush to write odd symbols onto scrolls and whatnot. Curious.

While learning of Fūinjutsu. Naruto came up with a original technique. By combining the magic element of lightning, he came up with a seal formula that allows one to teleport via a marker. It was by no means an easy deat; he'd often end up 'flashing' into trees by putting too much energy in the jump or fail short of the target by not putting enough into it.

It was a most frustrating technique to create. Yet with time, patience and Cia's knowledge, Naruto did perfect it. He named it the Hiraishin. Naruto had also came up with other magic techniques, such as the Rasengan.

The Rasengan was an incomplete technique, seeing as Naruto felt that he could still improve it by adding elements to it, that of course was much easier said than done. He came up with the technique by focusing his magic into his palm Naruto, then rotating it for more damage.

He was working on adding some elements to the Rasengan, but so far was making the most progress with wind and light.

But anyways back to the present moment. Naruto walks up to one of his girlfriends and lands a short kiss on her lips. Melting into the kiss he hears Cia moan as she wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

Wanting to taste him more, Cia licks the bottom of Naruto's lips in asking permission to enter his mouth. Naruto allows and opens his mouth and tongue mets tongue in a heated battle to dominate one another's mouth.

Not feeling like playing fair Naruto cups Cia's fine plump ass and gives it a squeeze, making her open her mouth more with a 'squeal'.

"Mouuuuu, that was cheating." She pouted cutely. Naruto chuckles.

"Maybe, but all's fair in love and war no?" He responds cheekily, receiving a playful slap to the shoulder.

"Meanie…" She continued pouting, puffing out her cheeks.

"Master." Came a soft melodic voice from behind the two. Turning around Naruto's quick reaction kicks in, catching the figure that made jumped at him.

"Fi. How many times have I told you to stop calling me Master?"

Fi was originally the spirit residing in the goddess sword. Naruto had come across the goddess sword while out hunting with Cia. The sword seemed to call out to him, so he proceeded to pull it from its pedestal.

Fi appears to be a light blue female humanoid figure with no eyes. Wearing a type of overcoat the splits at the middle covering her arms most of the time, the left side is light blue and the right is a dark purple with a blue diamond sitting where the cloak splits.

Fi has what seems to be black skin-suit cover her legs with blue laces all around her legs.

**X FlashBack X**

Naruto wasn't sure exactly how long he and Cia had been walking. While Naruto was training he swore he'd heard something, calling him, telling him to come find it. Cia took that as some sort of sign that a mystical item/spirit was reaching out to him.

Apparently this item/spirit also felt like testing him too. As they had travelled they had come to find a temple, in the deep into the forest. The weird thing was the temple was in perfect condition…..And was also filled with monsters.

Monsters of all kinds tried their luck at devouring the couple. They were either dealt with a simple slash from Naruto's sword or Cia's magic. Entering a room within the temple Naruto saw a sword buried in a pedestal, on the other side of the room.

"Weird…..It just happens to be wayyyyy over there. Totally unguarded by some kind of giant monster, no doubt. I'm sure I'll just walk straight over there pick it up and walk up without the need to kill so big ass monster." Cia giggled at her boyfriend's childish antics. He could be such a child at times.

"Well then, I'm sure the ever fearless bearer of The Triforce of Courage has no problem in fetching the sword alone no?" Cia teased him.

"Fineeeeeeeee. Just watch my back yeah?"

"Oooohhhh I might do more than just watch that sexy firm ass….*cough* I mean sure thing." She finished with a smile and thumbs up. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh-huh. Well here I go…"

Naruto drew his blade and slowly made his way over to the blade, Cia keeping a watchful eye. About when he reached half-way his instincts went off. Quickly rolling to his side, he managed to evade a blow that would have blown a hole in his side.

"Called it!" Naruto rubbed in Cia's face, Cia rolled her eyes.

"REALLY!? WE"RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT AND NOW YOU WANNA RUB IT IN!?" Naruto chuckled. She was so cute when she was mad.

The beast that had attempted in maiming Naruto moments earlier appeard to be a…..Giant Bat?

"Well…aren't you a ugly one?" Naruto stated to no one in particular.

The bat was at least 5-8metres tall; giant claws that could easily pierce threw most shields with ease; Long talons the size of a full grown man and pitch black eyes, that seemed to peirce your soul. Truly a beast that would make most wet their pants. Too bad Naruto and Cia weren't among those.

Without hesitation Cia summoned forth a magic circle that glowed dark blue, finishing the spell Cia unleashed a giant water drop that moved at dazzling speeds towards the bat.

"**ARRYYYGGHHH!"** The bat screeched out in pain; recovering quickly the bat took off into the air. With a battle cry the bat dived towards Naruto with its talons out ready to grab him.

Seeing it coming miles away Naruto ran, then slid across the ground avoiding the talons successfully. Rolling back onto his feet Naruto looks over to Cia as the bat returns back into the air.

"Cia give me a lift!" Cia nodded. Summing forth a magic circle in green/silver colur, Cia brought forth a sudden breeze as Naruto jumped into the air, giving him a forceful push, shooting him off like a rocket towards the bat.

"Eat this!" Naruto coated the blade in a yellow/gold colour as lightning appeared around it, he slashed at the bat.

"**EYYYRGHH!"** The bat lost its balance before regaining it, before it fell to the ground. ***SCREECH!*** Oh hell, not it's pissed. Batting its wings like a madman, the bat brought forth waves of air that pushed Cia off her balance and crashing into the wall, out cold.

"CIA! Damn you…" Naruto's brain kicked into over drive. As much as it hurt his pride to admit it. He knew Cia was stronger than him, by a long-shot. He only knew the basics of magic, they'd hardly even touched the stronger spells yet.

'What do I do?' Naruto panicked. Without Cia in the battle, that took out his chances of hitting the bat whilst it remains airborne. Waiting for it to come to him was risky. He was at a loss of what to do.

'No…NO! I won't give up! I promised my parents! I promised Cia! I will not be defeated here!' Looking at eh bat with nothing but determination, Naruto's left hand started glowing as The Trifoce appeared, proving his status as the legendary hero.

'Master.' A soft female voice came into Naruto's head. Naruto looked around the room, keeping the bat in the corner of his eye.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Naruto looked over to the sword within the pedestal to see it glowing.

'Master. Draw me. Anylsis detects you have a 100% of winning, should you draw me, Master.' The spoke again.

"Oh what the hell." Naruto shrugged before breaking into a sprint across the room. He could see the bat was making a move to intercept him. "Ooooh no you don't'!" Unleashing a dose of lighting at the bat, while not harming the creature much, got the job he intended, done.

Seeing it distracted the bat for a few moments Naruto continued dashing towards the sword. Jumping the stairs towards the sword Naruto rested his hand on the handle of the sword.

"What exactly are you?"

'I am one of the few existing goddess swords Master. I am the Skyward Sword. I have been waiting to meet you for a very long time Master.' A flash of light and a spirit appeared next to him.

"You may refer to me as Fi, Master." Fi states. Naruto nods.

"Alright Fi. So how do I beat this thing?" Fi''s gem on her forehead glows for a second.

"Master. I recommend you perform a Skyward Strike"

"Skyward Strike? How do I do that?"

"Simply raise your me skyward, wait a moment for me to gather enough energy, then bring me down with force." Naruto nods.

Raising his sword skywards, Naruto pauses for a moment. He sees the bat charging towards him. Hearing a *Zing*, Naruto brings the blade down with a battle cry.

"HYRRRGHHH!" A light blue energy comes bursting from the Skyward Sword and carving up the ground as it makes its way towards the bat. The bat never stood a chance; the Skyward Strike teared it into pieces.

*PAINTING*….Naruto begins panting. "Well dam…CIA!" Naruto rushes to Cia's side, checking her over for any damage. He releases a sigh; she had a few cuts and bruises here and there. But other than that she'd be fine.

Naruto cradles Cia into a protective hug, smiling when Cia snuggles into his chest. Fi observes the scene with odd feeling in her chest?

'Odd…Analysis indicates an unknown sensation flowing through me….Require further information for proper findings.' Fi files those thoughts for later and moves over to her Master's side.

**X FlashBack End X**

At first Fi came off as robotic like. Never showing any emotion and always referring to him as Master. Of which she still does. It took Naruto sometime but, Naruto being him eventually broke through Fi's robotic attitude.

Though despite all the show she put on the outside Naruto could tell she was a gentle soul. Fi had taught him ways of adapting all the styles he'd learned training with Cia into using the Skyward Sword.

Fi also refered to him as Master or Master Naruto about 90% of the time. That snnoyed him somewhat; he hated it when being called Master. He'd much rather just be called Naruto.

From then on Fi started to show emotions, though only around Naruto and Cia so far. At somepoint when Fi developed emotions she swiftly fell in love with Naruto.

**X FlashBack 2 Years Ago X**

"Master Naruto. There is a 99% chance that I have…..developed romantic feelings for you…." Fi stated shocking both Naruto and Cia.

Naruto had suspected Fi had some kind of feelings for him. After all he didn't miss all the glances Fi stole at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking; or when she'd brush herself against him when teaching him how to use the goddess sword, pressing her chest against his back.

He also noticed how she looked at him. She held such love and affections in the way she gazed at him. He knew it was love and affection from the way Cia would always look at him.

Naruto was unsure on how to proceed in this situation. He already had a Cia, he truly loved her and wouldn't dream of cheating on her. Yet at the same time he had fallen for Fi as well.

Whether it was her soft, gentle and loving nature. Naruto knew he had fallen for her. Despite these feelings he wasn't about to just dump Cia for Fi. The only solution he saw in this kind of situation was if they shared him.

But Naruto wouldn't dare asking this of either of them. It would make him seem like some kind of playboy by doing so and he respected women, always treated them as they were, equals to men.

"…Fi…" Naruto was truly dumbfounded. He couldn't come up with a solution that would work and wouldn't break anyone's heart.

"Master Naruto…. I detect that there is a 5% chance that a relationship between us would work. Even if Mistress Cia wasn't already in a relationship with you. I am just a spirit created to guide my weilder….."

"….Master. If you would like I could terminate these feelings if by doing so would make your choice in the situation easier." Naruto's eyes widen.

"I don't believe that will be necessary Fi." Cia spoke up. Her eyes were closed.

"Mistress Cia?" Cia puts a comforting hand on Fi's shoulder.

"Such an action won't be necessary because….." Cia paused. Fi could feel her non-existant heartbeat against her chest. "Because I don't mind sharing him with you." If Fi had eyes, they would be as wide as saucers right now. Kind of like how Naruto's are right now.

"Mistress Cia?"

"I say this because Fi….I understand what it feels like to want someone you think you could never have…..But understand this Fi. I am the alpha female here understood? Don't get me wrong I'm not fond of sharing…..but I can adjust…" Fi nodded her head rapidly.

"Hai Mistress Cia!" Fi embraces Cia in a hug. Never in Fi's wildest dreams did she think she would ever be given the chance of love with her master.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but we do recall how she is a sword spirit right?" Naruto asked. Cia pulls away from the hug, taking on a thinking position.

"Hmmmm. Well I have a few thoughts on that matter." Cia points to Naruto's left hand.

"The Triforce of Courage?" Cia nods.

"Yes. You see love, the Triforce's power is infinite. Even just a fragment is capable of tremendous power. It would be a rather simple task to make Fi here," Gesturing to Fi with her hand. "Into a half spirit-half Hylian."

"Only half Mistress Cia?" Questions Fi.

"Sorry Fi. But I'd say with the full power of The Triforce it would be as simple as breathing to turn you into a full Hylian. But I'm afraid for now we lack the other 2 pieces." Fi looked depressed at hearing that.

Resting a hand on Fi's should Naruto leans in. "Hey Fi. Don't you sweat it. I promise you, I will make you Hylian someday. That's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto smiles brightly at Fi, who could feel her cheeks, darken.

"So for now just have faith ok?" Fi nods.

"Hai. Naruto." Smiling Naruto leans in to deliver a kiss to Fi's lips. Fi's lips have an odd texture, almost liquid lsubstance yet solid. Either way Naruto can't get enough of her.

Moving his hand down Fi's sides causes her to moan into the kiss. Breaking away from the kiss with a sigh, Naruto looks over to Cia, who is currently smiling at the situation.

"Now then Cia. By turning her into half spirit-half Hylian will she still be able to move to and from the goddess sword?"

"Hmmm she should still be able to do everything she has been a bit to so far….In theory."

"In theory?"

"Yes well I have never actually attempted such a thing before, so I don't actually have anything to go off here." Naruto nods. "I'm just assuming this will be the results, after all I have observed The Triforce for a long time now."

"Right. So how do we do this?"

"Simply rest your left hand on Fi and focus very hard. I've trained you on using The Triforce before but this will require more power than you have used before. Focus on your desire, focus on Fi."

Taking every word to heart, Naruto places his left hand on Fi and begins focusing.

'Fi.' Sweat rolling down his face, Naruto puts all he has into his efforts. Soon enough a blinding light consumes Fi.

"Fi!" Naruto shouts in fear that he hurt her. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turns to see Cia.

"Fret not love. You did nothing wrong. Just wait." In moments the bright light dies down, revealing Fi. Fi dosen't appear to have changed physically other than she looks slightly younger. If Naruto had to guess he'd say about his and Cia's age.

**X FlashBack End X**

" I believe you have told me not to call you master approximately….2,598 times…..Master.." Naruto chuckles.

"You cheeky little-" He is cut off when Fi crashes her lips onto her Master's lips. Oh how she loved tasting his lips, they held such warmth, such emotion it drove her insane. She smiled at feeling him return her kiss.

"Ah-hem!" Cia coughs into her hand, gaining the two's attention.

"Yes Mistress Cia?" Fi asks while holding onto Naruto rather possessively, earning a eyebrow twitch from Cia.

"The whole reason I came out her was to tell you something Naruto."

"Oh yeah? Whats that Cia?" Cia's face turns serious, making Naruto and Fi do the same.

"…..It's begun. The forces of Evil advance towards the castle."

"How much time do we have?"

"A few hours at best." Fi returns to the Skyward Sword; Naruto sheathes her against his hip.

"Ready Epona…..And prepare for battle."

**X Zelda X**

It was in the early afternoon, Zelda and Impa find themselves overlooking the trainees practicing. Though Impa looks a tad put off, gazing at the new recruits.

"You grace I don't believe we weill find the hero of legend in the newly recruited trainees, your grace."

"You never know Impa. Besides every hero has to start from the bottom no? Even you was once a 'newbie' as they say." Impa sighed and reluctantly found herself agreeing with Zelda.

"I suppose you are right your grace. Still I believe we would have better chances finding _him_ at the veterans training field."

"Maybe you are correct Impa. But maybe you are wrong. I suppose we'll know when we find _him_."

"YOUR MAJESITY PARDON ME BUT I BEAR GRAVE NEWS!" Came the thundering voice of a solider, that ran up the Zelda and Impa and quickly kneeled.

"Speak." Stated Impa. The soldier nodded.

"Scouts have spotted an enemy army heading this way." Zelda's and Impa's eyes widen.

"What? What kind of enimes? Who leads them?"

"From what the scouts were able to discover, they are Bokoblin's. As for who leads them is currently uknown." Informed the solder.

Zelda turns to Impa. "Impa prepare the troops. We're going to war."

"Understood your grace."

The troops were readied in under an hour, all solders stand battle ready, dressed in their armours and wielding their swords and shields standing on the drawbridge to the castle.

Impa stands at the front of the forces, wielding her unnaturally large katana/broadsword mix beside Zelda. Zelda turns to face her army to deliver her speech. Finishing up she points out at the enemy

"I order each and every one of you! Come back alive!" She throws her hand in the air as the troops cheer at their princesses words. "FOR HYRULE!" She yells and charges at the enemy.

**X Naruto & Co. X**

They had been traveling for hours on end. Traveling upon his trusted steed Epona, was Naruto and Cia dressed in their usual outfits. Fi was currently residing in the goddess sword strapped to Naruto's side.

"Naruto, look up ahead. We're coming up out of the forest and into Hyrule Field." Cia informed Naruto who nodded.

"Master. I am detecting signs of battle occurring up ahead. It would seem the war has already begun." Fi spoke up from inside the goddess sword.

"Damn! Epona we need to go faster!" Naruto hit Epona's side. Epona begins to gallop even faster than before.

When Naruto had first met Epona, she had been wild horse. Epona would always run from anyone who ever came close to her and would even start kicking at them, when they tried to ride her.

Naruto had come across her in the forest as she was drinking from a river. As he came out of the bushes Epona immediately turned to face what came out, and saw Naruto. Naruto approached her cautiously.

Epona made no effort to move away from Naruto. If anything she trotted slowly towards him, meeting him half-way. She sighed in content when he patted her head and nuzzled into his hand.

Snapping out of his thoughts They had finally made it out of the forest and could see the Royal Castle. Cia gasped at seeing the battle raging on. Hand covering her mouth.

"It's horrible….." She stated. Horrible it was indeed. There were soldiers of both sides bathed in blood lying on the ground lifelessly. The battle was still raging on, all around the bodies were soldiers engaged in combat, steel met steel, and steel met blood.

"Master. I detect that the Royal Army stands only a 60% chance of winning this battle. Recommend you assist them." Fi stated. Naruto nods.

"Right. Cia, prepare for battle." Cia puts on a face of determination and nods. Summing forth her staff/wand. Naruto smiles and brings Cia in for a quick kiss. Fi appears and claims her kiss after Cia pulled back.

"Well girls…We have a war to win!" Upon hearing their affirmation, Naruto kicks Epona's sides to charge into the fray.

**X Impa X**

'Damn it! Why'd I listen to the Princess?!' Impa thought as she slashed through another Bokoblin, it seemed no matter how many she cut down, more just kept coming. They just kept coming, like a hydra, cut off one head, two takes it place.

Zelda had somehow managed to convince Impa to remain with the troops as she was heading to the one of The Great Fiary's Foutain, to ask for her aid in battle. Impa had insited on going with her, however Zelda had made the point that Impa's presence on the battlefield was necessary for the troops morale; most reluctantly did Impa agree.

'Tch! We won't last much longer.' The Royal Army had already lost a few Captains which resulted in loss of morale with the troops. Some had fled others were simply killed. Either way, things were not looking too bright for them.

"NEIGH!" Impa hears a horse neigh and she turns. Eyes widen upon seeing a Red head young man and a silver haired girl sitting upon a horse, galloping towards the battle. If possible her eyes widen even more at spotting the goddess sword in the red head's hand.

The young red head raises the sword skyward as the sword charges up in an azure blue light. Binging it down with force, upon bringing down the sword it releases a Skyward Strike, which takes out at least over a dozen of enemies and still counting.

Impa had heard the legends of the goddess swords. Supposedly there were a only a few of them in existence. Each held a different shape and spirit guide. Yet out of all of them only one went on to be forged as the legendary blade known as evils bane…..The Master Sword.

The young man jumped off his horse and dove head first into the battle, taking out more Bokoblins as he did. The young women also dismantled off of the horse and landed with grace.

Impa couldn't make out what the girl was saying but what came next shocked her to the core. A torrent of water came into existence from a blue magic circle and proceeded to take out 20 Bokoblins, while wetting more.

Again Impa couldn't make out the words coming out of the sorceress's mouth, a yellow/gold magic circle formed. Out of the circle came lightning which shocked all the wet Bokoblins to death frying them alive.

'Who are these people?' Watching the girl it was more than apparent she was a sorceress of a high calibre, seeing she was busting out high-tier spell after spell without so much as looking winded in the slightest.

Yet despite the girls amazing magic, Impa found herself more drawn to the young red head. He was tearing up enemies left and right, even occasionally performing a spell every now and then.

She had to admit, even in the heat of battle the young man definitely had the body to die for, his tight clothing hugging his well-shaped muscles. Just the way Impa liked them, not too big, yet not too small either. She found herself blushing at these thoughts.

'Keep it together Impa; We're in the middle of a WAR and her grace is still very well in dager. This isn't the time to be acting like some maid, meeting a prince!' Impa thought not noticing her blade falling out of her grip.

Her warrior insticts going off she barely managed to dodge a fireball threating to burn her alive. Turning around she sees as what could be described as a dragon knight.

"Who are you!? Do you lead these creatures!?" Impa shouted at the dragon knight, who just smiled.

"Me? Leading them? HA! Please I have better standards than these things I assure you. As for whom I am. I am Volga." Impa's face hardened.

"If you don't lead them than who does?" Volga chuckles.

"Afraid I can't say. Orders are orders."

"Then way is this person attacking?" Volga begins laughing, something that is royally pissing Impa off.

"Hahaha! Don't know, don't care! I'm just here to fight!" Volga's right arm changes in a burst of flames into a dragon spear, the spear lunges at Impa who was caught off guard.

'Damn! Won't reach my blade in time!' Her blade was but a few feet away, but at the rate the fireball was coming at her, she wouldn't even make it halfway before being burnt alive.

"Yeah….I don't think so." Came a calm voice that sent shivers down Impa's spine, the voice sounded so strong, confident and so…..so…..hot…..

'Bad Impa! Bad!' Looking up she saw the fireball disperse around the young red head, as he had apparently slashes it in half.

"Oooohhhh? You actually managed to slice my attack in half did you?" A wild grin appeared on Volga's face. "Then perhaps you will offer me a better challenge will you?!" The young man made no signs he heard Volga and turned to face Impa.

Impa could feel her heart rate increase, threating to burst from her chest, as the young man flashed her a charming smile.

"Are you alright down there?" Impa could only nod, not trusting her voice at the moment; this feeling was so foreign to the Sheikian Guardian. Her actions earned her a soft laugh from the young man. Shaking her head she fought down the blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you for the save. Not to be rude, but who are you?" The young man smiled and offered her his hand. She took it with a blush and quickly grabbed her blade.

"My name is Naruto L. Namikaze." Naruto turned to Volga. "The one who's gonna kick your ass. How's it going?"

**X Prolouge/Chapter 1 End X**

So that wraps up the 1st chapter, hope you liked it.

Now for some explanations:

Fi - Yes there were more than one goddess sword, Fi never became the master sword, another goddess sword did.

Cia – She was the Guardian of Time till she left and through the spell she casted became mortal and Naruto's age. She still retained all her abilities and skills and taught them to Naruto.

Naruto x Cia x Fi – pretty simple really Cia understood how not being able to have the man you love feels and can accept sharing Naruto with Fi.

Naruto – In terms of power he is almost as strong as Cia but Cia is till stronger by a long-shot. He'll get stronger after he gets the Master Sword. He doesn't do Jutsu's he does magic.

Also please remember this story really needs a beta reader, I'm certain there are numerous English & grammar mistakes and need a beta to help fix that, also I could use a battle writer, I try my best at them but I know they could be much better.

The harem number can increase depending on your choice really. Remember if the number goes over 6 I need ideas on why the girls would let that happen.

Please feel free to leave a comment or pm me with ideas and what not. **BUT PLEASE NO FLAMMING. **Constructive criticism is welcomed but not openly just hating comments. I admit I'm not the best in writing, I know that.

R&R people, please favourite and follow. Also check out my other stories if you have the time.


	2. Please Read

Hello Readers,

Sorry not an update. This is just a note to inform you, I have edited chapter 1 and you should go back and check it out. I've added new scenes not previously seen in my first upload of the chapter. This note will be replaced when I upolad the second chapter.


End file.
